The Brightest Star
by ChasingPavements123
Summary: Rachel Berry has reached the breaking point. By the time everyone realizes what's happened, they're too late. ONe-shot. Horrible summary, but its the best I have.


At the scene of the crime, they found a dead body. It was covered in cuts and bruises due to the fact they she was pushed thirty feet, so they thought. Police couldn't identify who it was. All they knew was that was a girl with a gold star keychain. Twenty blocks over, three men and twelve high-school kids were calling high and low for a missing friend. If the police had only gotten there an hour earlier, if those kids realized what amount of hurt their words could manage, she would be alive. If she was, she could get help. Not just an OCD guidance counselor who had a liking for men with attractive smiles. Real help, from a therapist who deals with these tormented depressed people on a regular basis. She should be lying on a day bed telling the story of this fateful day; and it would go something like this...

Rachel Berry stared intently at the clock. Each time the second hand would clock, Rachel became more certain of her tragic outcome. When the bell finally rang, Rachel gathered her things and calmly walked out. She slapped on a would-be Tony award winning showface and marched down the hallway. She stopped at the bathroom and let herself into the handi-capped stall. She sat down on the toilet and opened her bag. She pulled out a small blade and lifted up her sleeve, revealing an arm that has long since been identifiable as an arm. Cuts and bruises covered the used-to-be porcelain tiny surface. Her arm was smaller than before, thanks to the purging at every meal. She turned her arm over until she found an open spot and held the blade to her skin. Eyes open and fully conscious of the pain she was causing, Rachel dipped the blade into her skin. She slid it backwards and let the blood escape from her arm just as a laugh was escaping from her mouth. She didn't care that she was in a round of a self-mutilating brawl that she would never be victor. All that mattered to her was that she could feel. Cleaning of the blade, Rachel placed her best friend back into her bag and stood. She left the bathroom and soon the laugher turned to silent tears, which turned into violent sobs. The realization that Rachel was leaving became more self-evident. But unlike the others, who would all be here the next day, she would never return. She passed the choir room and whispered goodbye to the grand piano, which was her best (and sometimes only) friend. Head held high, she pushed open the double doors and ran straight for home. When she arrived, she ran up the stairs to her room. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out her personalized stationary. She grabbed a pen and began to write. When it was done, she re-read it.

Dear Dad and Daddy,

I know you have raised me to be strong and independent. Well, I am doing something for myself finally. I wanted you to know that my decision has nothing to do with you. Do not question your love for me or my love for you. I will always remember the fun times we have shared as a family. Do not think of this as a goodbye, but as a see you soon. We will all be together again someday. And until then, I will watch you from the sky. I will smile and sing again, something that I haven't done due to my unhappiness. I know you will want to know why, but some things are not revealed to us, as this will never be.

I love you

Rachel.

Rachel ran down the stairs and placed the note on the dining room table. She looked around at her house for the last time and smiled. The house would be happy now, so she thought. It wouldn't reflect her sorrow. Opening the front door Rachel smiled. It was sunny. Bright and sunny. Her favorite weather. At least her death wouldn't be cliqued. She slipped of her shoes and walked. She walked until she reached her final destination. She reached into her skirt and felt her gold star keychain. She got it when she was three and every since then she was hooked on gold stars. She clutched the star and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Rachel started to count. One. Two. Three.

An hour later the people searching for their friend arrived at the crime scene. Two of the men saw the yellow tape and expected the worse. They ran toward the scene only to be pushed away by police officers. They kept insisting that that girl, that poor tormented child, might be theirs. They were permitted to enter and approached the body slowly. When they were standing at its feet, they broke down. That was their little girl. When they found the note they had figured that she had run away. Instead of suspecting suicide they searched the neighborhood. However, she was long gone by then. The weeping and crying continued and probably would never end. As annoying, loud, obnoxious as that girl was she was still pretty incredible. She ultimately had a good heart, was kind, and saw the best in everyone. And of course, she was talented. Not the "oh she's from a small town and maybe she'll make it as a performer in a city coffee shop". She was the kind of talented that was most definitely going to take her places. Her becoming a star was inevitability, as it was once told to her. Rachel Berry was a star. And everyone was sure that at night, when they looked up in the sky, Rachel would be the brightest one.


End file.
